Power Rangers: Mystic Force
Power Rangers: Mystic Force (often abbreviated as "PRMF") is the fourteenth incarnation of the Power Rangers television series that started early February 2006, based on the Super Sentai series, Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Magical Squadron Magiranger). Synopsis A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then darkness came into power and a great battle began. An army of the Undead lead by a powerful warrior - Morticon swarmed over the land setting their signs on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth against insurmountable odds. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then the greatest wizard of them all - Leanbow cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity. The evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. In the present day, a great sorceress Udonna enlists the help of five teenagers who are destined to become the Power Rangers Mystic Force to fight against the Undead army which has now been released. The Rangers practice their magical skills at a secret haven in the magical realm called Rootcore. The Xenotome grants the Rangers access to magical spells as they grow as individuals. During the great battle, the side of good prepares a proactive strike against the forces of darkness. Leanbow prepares to face the master on his own, but is transformed into Koragg, the Knight Wolf. A brave knight known as Daggeron promises to protect Bowen - the son of Leanbow and Udonna. Born of magical blood, Bowen is said to be the light to rid the darkness. Daggeron is attacked by who he thought was a friend - Calindor. The two battled, but their magic collided left them cursed. After Morticon is destroyed, Necrolai finds a petrified mummy which becomes Imperious. The Rangers find a magic lamp which houses the great genie Jenji who aids them in the fight against evil. Using his former life as Calindor, Imperious tries to infiltrate the Power Rangers. Daggeron shows up just in time to save them as the legendary Solaris Knight. When Imperious steals Jenji to make a wish that the Power Rangers never existed, the Rangers must consult the Tribunal of Magic which grant them the Legend Warrior power. Meanwhile, Koragg begins to remember his past as Leanbow and it is revealed that Nick is in fact Bowen. Nick must accept his destiny as the Light and discover his connection to Fire Heart to take on a new challenge - the Ten Terrors of the Underworld. As the numbers of the Terrors dwindled, the Master took over the body of the unwilling Matoombo who Vida had learn was true of heart. To destroy all magic, the Master goes to the empress of all good magic - the Mystic Mother. Leanbow and Daggeron go to face him but are too late and Daggeron's vision of his downfall has become reality. The Master sucked all good power away from all of our heroes. Now powerless, can the Power Rangers confront unendurable odds to secure the future of the surface world and the mystical world before they are plunged into darkness? Characters Rangers Allies * The Ancient Titans ** Ancient Mystic Mode ** Niella ** Snow Prince ** Mystic Mother ** The Mystics * Toby * Phineas * Fire Heart * Jenji * The Tribunal of Magic * Leelee Pimvare * Nikki Pimvare Villains * The Master * Morticon * Necrolai * Koragg the Knight Wolf ** Catastros *** Centaurus Wolf Megazord * Imperious * The Ten Terrors ** Magma ** Oculous ** Serpentina ** Megahorn ** Hekatoid ** Gekkor ** Matoombo ** Itassis ** Black Lance ** Sculpin * Hidiacs * Styxoids * List of Mystic Force Monsters